


A Lover's Acceptance And Worship

by vecnawrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Body Worship, Futa, Gen, Other, Small Penis, Titfucking, body acceptance, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vecnawrites/pseuds/vecnawrites
Summary: Joan Arc hates her body, feeling awkward in her skin. Not only is she a futa, she isn't even big enough to make the difference worth it. When her partner confesses, can Pyrrha show her that she loves her no matter what?
Relationships: Joan Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	A Lover's Acceptance And Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a Tumblr ask I received:
> 
> Joan Arc has a cock instead of girl parts. Not that she advertizes it, considering it's a bit on the small side of average. Pyrrha doesn't care when she discovers it though, planting her exceptionally large tits on Joan's lap and fucking the girls dick with her tits - utterly delighted that Joan's squashed between them, with no chance of seeing daylight. (Some light SPH, titfuck, cumming between tits, Pyrrha makes Joan blush in embarassment, makes Joan curl her toes)

Joan sighed as she wiped off her brow as she left the dorm’s shower, drying herself off slowly and methodically of the water droplets that clung to her skin. A good shower always made her feel better about things, be it how rough her training was, or about her body. Brothers knew, she _hated_ it at times.

While she had big enough breasts (on the higher end of a C-cup, actually) her cock might as well just have been there for all things considered, since she wasn’t even average in size. To make matters worse, her balls were huge for her cock, and when she came, it was a lot.

Looking at herself sadly in the mirror, she sighed. Why couldn’t she have at _least_ gotten six inches? It would have been a respectable enough size. But no, for _some_ reason, genetics had seen fit to only give her something under five inches, while giving her the ability to cum so much she could star in a one-futa bukakke video! When soft, it looked like a baby carrot resting on a pair of oranges!

She wiped her face tiredly. This was what she had taken the hot shower for! She needed to relax...not hate her body for something she couldn’t even control! Burying her face in her hands, she tried and failed to hold back her tears, and in doing so, missing the door crack open, and the wide green eyes staring into the bathroom.

Pyrrha stood outside the bathroom door. This was it. She was _finally_ going to confess after dancing around for so many months, even sending Ren and Nora to Vale for the night to they had the dorm to themselves, along with instructions that if she lost her nerve _this_ time, they had her permission to beat her over the head with their weapons.

Knowing that the girl she had fallen for was on the other side of this door, naked, drying herself off, dragging her towel along those plump breasts of hers, gently patting away water from her tight little slit, maybe fingering it a bit in front of the mirror...

Pyrrha was horrified with herself when she realized that not only were her panties a complete _swamp_ from her fantasy, she had _opened the door._ Quickly checking to make sure Joan didn’t notice and her desire to confess wasn’t ruined by the blonde thinking her a disgusting voyeur, Pyrrha made to quickly close the door, but paused.

Joan was naked, much like her fantasy, and standing in front of the bathroom mirror. Brothers help her, Pyrrha couldn’t keep her eyes from roaming over her body.

Joan had a very slender body type, more suited for speed and technique, like her, rather than pure power, like Nora or Yang. But even still, firm muscles and fine definition had formed over the months they had trained together. She licked her lips, already imagining tracing those muscles with her fingers, with her _tongue_.

Her eyes moved around, and her thighs rubbed together as she spied the blonde’s bare breasts for the first time. They were the perfect size to hold in her hands, to squeeze, to suck on those pretty pink nipples...

Her eyes moved down, following the flat, defined plane of Joan’s belly, her keen eyes seeing the forming four pack of abdominal muscle. Eagerly, her eyes moved further down…

Only to go wide as she spotted what was obviously a _cock and balls_ hanging between her legs. She shifted. It was... _adorable_! It wasn’t like one of those massive hunks of flesh that rearranged your insides, but something just big enough to comfortably fit in your mouth, pussy, or ass.

Despite the difference in lower sexual organs, Pyrrha’s desire for the blonde didn’t waver. She loved _her_ , _for_ her, not for what lay between her legs…although if it worked.

Hearing several sniffs, Pyrrha’s eyes darted back up in alarm, fearing that she had been caught, only to see that Joan’s face was buried in her hands, her shoulders hitching. Her heart twisted as she realized the blonde that she loved was _crying_.

She didn’t even know that she had entered the bedroom and walked up to Joan until she was hugging the blonde from behind.

Joan jerked hard as arms wrapped around her, releasing a startled cry, her hands shooting out to cover herself, fear pulsing through her that she had been _seen_. She never wanted anyone to know about this! “Joan, it’s me...ease down...calm...calm...it’s okay…” Pyrrha’s words gently entered her ears, and despite herself, Joan felt herself calming down, the redhead’s words a soothing balm on her anxiety and fear.

“Come on, Joan...let’s go and sit down.” gently, her partner grabbed one of her hands and began to walk her towards the dorm room, ending up with her sat down on the bed and Pyrrha next to her, hugging her gently.

She settled in the hold, unable to even freak out from still being naked while her beautiful partner was still dressed in her pajamas.

Pyrrha hugged her naked partner close, not even capable of enjoying the view currently. Not until the blonde calmed down. “Are you feeling any better, sweetie?” she paused slightly, the endearment falling from her tongue easily. But that left her thoughts as Joan nodded with a slight sniff, her cheeks starting to redden and her hands covering her bust and lap.

“What happened? Why were you crying so hard?” Pyrrha was confused when Joan’s face screwed up into an unhappy pinch.

“ _Y-you saw…”_ Joan choked out, her breath hitching. The comforting noise that she received didn’t help her. _“No! Don’t try and calm me down! Look at me!”_ Joan jerked away from Pyrrha, her eyes hard as she removed her hands and spread her legs wide, revealing her shameful secret fully to the girl she could honestly say that she had fallen for. _“No one would want this! If by some miracle they would actually want a girl with a dick, mine isn’t even big enough for a girl to give me a second glance! It isn’t even five inches!”_ she ranted, tears streaming down her face.

Pyrrha had heard enough! Grabbing Joan and throwing her back on the bed, she loomed above her, staring hard into shocked sapphire eyes. Looking at her, she _growled_ out, “I love you and want you. You. Are. _Perfect_.” she informed the blonde, before slamming her lips against hers.

The redhead enjoyed the feel and softness of the blonde’s lips, lying down on top of her, enjoying the feeling of her body against hers. She wanted more.

Sitting up she grabbed her tank top and yanked it off, uncaring if it ripped (she had multiple and could buy more), enjoying Joan’s eyes widen and her jaw dropping as she stared at her large breasts. Pyrrha knew she could claim having a prodigious bust, her size reaching F-Cups, dwarfing even Professor Goodwitch’s. Her dusky pink nipples crinkled from arousal and the cool air over her form.

Pyrrha let Joan have a good long look of what was hers now, and slid down the bed until she was on her stomach between her legs, staring intently. Reaching out, she gently cupped the almost five inch cock in her palms, almost cradling it. “You may not like your cock, but _I_ think its adorable.” she watched as Joan’s cheeks flamed and she covered her face with her hands in embarrassment...and felt the stiff flesh in her hand twitch.

She smiled softly. “So, someone enjoys being told how _cute_ and _adorable_ her _petite_ cock is, does she?” she smirked, feeling multiple twitches between her palms. “You’re the _perfect_ size. Not too big, not too small…” releasing the stiff flesh, Pyrrha looked up at her red faced girlfriend, before smirking.

Joan had no idea what Pyrrha was going to do next, having already embarrassed the hell out of her by calling her cock ‘cute’, ‘adorable’, and ‘petite’. Despite how outright _humiliated_ she felt hearing those words to describe her cock, each emphasized word made her cock twitch. Perhaps it was because the words weren’t meant to mock her? That they were truly genuine?

Her eyes widened as her partner, the girl who loved her (who she _still_ needed to tell she loved back), lifted her upper body and let those lovely teardrops she called breasts sway above her cock. Said organ throbbed as Joan’s mind went to where this might be going- _‘Please, please, please, please, please!’_ she thought, having never thought she would get a-her eyes rolled back as Pyrrha dropped, her massive mammaries capturing and smothering her cock whole.

Her legs shot up, feet in the air, toes curling as she registered all-consuming warmth and pleasure radiating over the whole of her dick. Her mouth dropped open into an ‘O’ shape, and soft whimpers and mewls spilled from it.

Pyrrha smiled up at Joan, who looked like she couldn’t believe what was happening to her, becoming a squirming, fumbly, whimpering mess. She looked _perfect_. “How do my breasts feel? Does your _lovely_ cock like how soft they are, despite my training?”

She received a long, needy whine from her love with a weak buck of her hips, making her giggle. “It seems so! Don’t worry, Joan...agree to be my girlfriend, and you can feel these breasts of mine along your _pretty_ cock _anytime_ you want…” Pyrrha’s words dripped with promise as she pressed her breast together, squeezing Joan’s shaft between them, shivering as she felt the heat from the spear of flesh radiate between.

Slowly she began to move, rubbing the dick softly, taking her time, wanting to make sure that she imparted to Joan that she loved her, that she found her attractive. She could see the blonde wracked with bliss, her fingers and toes curling, sweat beading on her brow, her lovely breasts heaving as she panted for air from her ministrations…

Pyrrha Nikos fell in love with Joan Arc all over again.

Joan gasped and twisted, fingers and toes curling and uncurling every few seconds, desperately attempting to hold onto her mind...and her cum. She knew it would be so messy when she came, and it had been a while since she was able to get off. Several weeks in fact, so she was _incredibly_ pent up. Her balls churned, she could _feel_ herself leaking between Pyrrha’s wonderful breasts...she had to warn her!

Feeling the twitching picking up in pace as well as seeing and hearing Joan start moaning loudly, Pyrrha grinned. _“Are you going to cum? Cum from this adorable cock? I don’t mind, not at all. Who knows, maybe next I’ll suck your cute-”_ Pyrrha inhaled sharply as Joan moaned the loudest yet, bucking upwards sharply, and slick wet heat beginning to spread between her breasts.

She smiled, humming happily as she slid her breasts up and down, using the cum as lubricant, only to blink as the throbbing and flow wasn’t seeming to stop, only getting bigger. Glancing down, she blinked in awe as thick white fluid bubbled up from her pressed cleavage, like a spring forcing its way through the ground. In moments, it spilled over her cleavage, sliding down the sides of her breasts, dripping onto Joan’s hips and the sheets beneath them.

Things were silent for a long moment, Joan looking utterly mortified, though her still twitching dick between Pyrrha’s breasts told her true feelings. Pyrrha smiled. _“Wow...you really can cum, can’t you, sweetie? Don’t worry, if you accept being my girlfriend you’ll never have to go without this…”_ feeling a twitch between her breasts, Pyrrha giggled. _“Seems to me that a certain part of you loves that idea…”_

Joan took several deep breaths. It was time. She had to confess, and hoped it didn’t fall flat after what Pyrrha had done to her, had done _for_ her. “I...I love...I love you too, Pyrrha…” she managed to say, her body still trembling from the wonderful orgasm she had just had. Her eyes rolled back as her sensitive cock was rubbed between slick tits, her hips bucking upwards. She was still fully hard, there was no way that a single orgasm would make her go soft...the amount her balls held and her refractory rate were _insane_.

Pyrrha was overjoyed, Joan loved her as well! Feeling the twitching between her breasts, she smirked up at her blushing girlfriend. _“Not satisfied with a single cum? How much can your balls hold?”_ she asked, beginning to move her breasts over the stiff flesh again, much faster and easier this time due to the cum smeared between them. _“It doesn’t matter...I’ll empty your balls for you, okay? You won’t ever be unsatisfied as my girlfriend…”_ Pyrrha purred, licking her lips as the blonde trembled, cheeks blushing and fingers and toes curling as she continued.

Pyrrha continued her work, a flush on her own cheeks as she rubbed the cock against her breasts, her panties stained through with her own fluids, a dark spot on her pajama bottoms. _“We’ll empty these balls, I want to see how much cum you can let out!”_ she purred.

Joan thrashed and squirmed, her balls working overtime, her cum bubbling within the heavy orbs, eager to burst out. Breathless whines spilled from her lips, trembling. _“Pyrrha!”_ she gasped, bucking her hips a bit, _“You’re driving me crazy!”_

Pyrrha smiled, working her breasts faster along Joan’s pretty cock. _“That’s great to hear!”_ she said cheerfully. _“I want you to lose control! I want you to go crazy and cum and cum and cum!”_ Pyrrha giggled as Joan helplessly moaned again, bucking upwards as she came again, her cock throbbing and spurting another deluge of cum between the redhead’s breasts. This one was more forceful, the cum squirting up through her cleavage like a geyser, striking the underside of her chin.

“ _Awww, you missed my face, sweetie...you could have painted my face, made me taste your cum...wouldn’t you like that? I mean, this cute cock of yours in my mouth, emptying those balls of yours into my stomach? Unable to stop you as you do it?”_ Pyrrha smiled as Joan moaned even more, her cock throbbing violently between her tits. _“Going to empty you, I want you to feel so good…”_ Pyrrha purred out.

Joan released a strangled sound, her cock throbbing hard. She both looked forward to finally being _empty_ for once, and dreaded the fact that her brain might fry by the time that finally happened. Her eyes rolled up in her head and her hips bucked as she came for the third time that night, spraying her cum upwards. She sobbed in pleasure as Pyrrha only stopped for a moment, before continuing again.

Her eyes squeezed shut and her toes curled again, helpless moans spilling from her lips as Pyrrha giggled that seductive giggle of hers, and continued…

Time passed and was ignored by the pair, as Pyrrha drew more and more orgasms out of her helpless girlfriend, her front getting coated in more and more of the blonde’s thick cum.

Finally, though, the blond started firing dry, her cock throbbing, but nothing coming out, so Pyrrha finally let Joan’s cock go, marveling at how covered in cum she was. Her tits were completely covered in the milky substance, as were Joan’s hips and even some of the sheets.

Looking down at her splayed, twitching girlfriend, Pyrrha wiped her chin of some of the cum and extended her tongue to taste it, humming in pleasure, her eyes hooding as sweetness exploded along her taste buds. _“Delicious…”_ she purred. _“Next time, I’m going to suck you dry...you’d like that, wouldn’t you, Joan? Yes, I think you and your adorable cock would love that…”_ she hummed, smirking as she saw Joan’s cock twitch as it softened, falling limp on her balls.

Pyrrha hummed, cleaning more cum off of her face and her breasts, before grabbing a towel and gently cleaning Joan’s cock, loving how it twitched. “Yeah, don’t worry, if your balls are filled up a bit in the morning, I’ll let you experience my mouth next, Joan…” the redhead hummed, stripping herself of her pajama bottoms after cleaning herself, and climbing into the bed, cuddling up against her girlfriend as she covered them with the blanket.

Tomorrow was a new day, and she intended to start it right...by sucking her new girlfriend’s cute cock dry before Ren and Nora returned to Beacon!


End file.
